A Legend Reborn
by marvin.the.martian43
Summary: The once famous leader of Toa Mangai is now dead. But the afterlife is weird in Lhikan's eyes. No longer in Metru Nui or the Matoran universe, Lhikan must adapted into his new surroundings without him sticking out like a sore thumb. Not only he is in a new world, but his former friend is here with him as well. Can Lhikan finally forgive Nidhiki? Can the two be Remnant new legends?
1. Introduction

**A/N: I do not own Bionicle or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners.**

The last thing Lhikan remembered was the sight of his old team. He saw the faces of Naho, Ukomo, Turoka, Jakaki, Sulaho, Keo, Tapi, and Muvo. The sight of his old team nearly brought him into tears, but before he could joined with them in the afterlife, some strange force had stopped him from moving. He remembered seeing his teammates shocking expression. And before the strange experience was over he saw Naho muttering speaking with no words coming out if her mouth.

And now he was here. A new world where he had sworn that Metru Nui was far away from here. Not only he was in a new place, but his physical appearance had changed dramatically.

Instead of his usual metallic self, he was now a flesh being. His skin was slightly tanned. Messy blond hair nearly covered his whole head while only letting his amber eyes, nose, and mouth being visible. His armor was greatly reduced to a close red trench coat with golden shoulder plates, a flowing white pants, and brown leather combat boots.

The only things that remind him of his previous life were his swords and a powerless golden **_hau._**

During the first few weeks of being stranded here, he was attacked by creatures that reminded him of Teridax. Well not physically, but he could only sense darkness in them. If it wasn't for his element power, he might have struggled with the **_flying Rahli_** one.

To make his whole new world experience worse than it was, he found out the recent tension between two different races. The one with **_Rahli features_** were facing prejudices from the ones without the Rahli features.

So this pretty much wrapped up his whole story…

"Hey Lhikan, we got a job to do." An unknown male voice spoke.

Lhikan turned his head to the voice's direction. He saw a young male adult teen with long black hair that was tied in a single pony tail. His grayish eyes were staring at Lhikan's. The teen was wearing a black kimono with flowing green petals on it. He was also wearing black Geta. On his back was a silver scythe.

"What the job this time, Nidhiki?" Lhikan asked to his old companion.

For some strange reason, Lhikan wasn't the only one to be teleported in a new world. His former friend had somehow teleported with him in this new world. When they first reunited with each other, the reunion didn't went too well. Nidhiki immediately attacked Lhikan while Lhikan responded back with his swords. After an exhaustion fight and calming down a panic Nidhiki, the two decided to work together to found out what really happen with their deaths.

"Just the usual Toa save the day routine." Nidhiki said as he tossed a scroll to Lhikan.

Lhikan caught it as he read it, "There is a sighting of a pack of Beowolfs in Valios Forrest. Reward is 30,000 liens."

"So what do you think?"

"Just enough for us to buy more supplies."

"Yea yea let just get going already." Nidhiki said as he waited for Lhikan to used his swords.

Lhikan activated his swords' flight mode. The two huge swords combined into one large hover board. Lhikan threw it on the ground as it began to levitate. The two former Toa hopped on it as it began to take off.

"It just like the old days, Nidhiki." Lhikan said as he was balancing his and Nidhiki's weight on his hover board.

"Oh days? What are you…AHHHHHHHH!?" Nidhiki didn't finished as the board suddenly took off without a warm up.

 **A/N: That is it folks. Toa Lhikan and former Toa Nidhiki begin their adventure in the world of RWBY. Before anyone said something about Nidhiki I would to ask you why not. Nidhiki will be perfect to balance out Lhikan. And beside this is Nidhiki's redemption.**

 **References**

 ***** ** _Hau- mask of shielding_**

 **** ** _*Flying Rahli- a Nevermore_**

 **** ** _*Rahli features- Faunus_**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: I forgot to info you about Lhikan and Nidhiki personal information and stats. Here we go.**

 **Lhikan Mangai**

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Weight:** 190 lbs.

 **Physical appearance:** slightly tan, athletic, amber eyes, shaggy blond hair

 **Aura color:** Red/yellow

 **Semblance:** Semblance of Shielding. Allow him to make a protective bubble from his aura to protect him or others from physical attacks.

 **Weapon:** Two Fire Greatswords that can transform into a hoverboard.

 **Bio:** _(_ _ **Pre Remnant)**_ Before becoming a Toa, Lhikan was craftsman on an unknown island. He was rescued from being nearly killed by Toa Dume. After becoming a Toa, he was sent to the Toa Fortress to guard the Makoki stones along with other Toa. It wasn't long before the fortress was overran by Frostleus; leaving Lhikan as the only survivor.

He eventually went to Metru Nui after hearing the news of a Kanohi Dragon attacking the island. He joined with the other ten Toa to defeat the Rahli. After defeating it, the eleven Toa decided to stray on Metru Nui and formed Toa Mangai with Lhikan as their leader.

Fear rose again in Metru Nui as reports of murdered appeared. With several members of Toa Mangai left on various missions, Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and Toa Tuyet were left to solved this crime before the murderer could leave Metru Nui. At first, Lhikan and Nidhiki thought that the murderer was a dark hunter. To confirm their suspicious was the sighting of Dark Hunters in Metru Nui. After defeating them, they later received news that another matoran was killed. This had left the Dark Hunters being innocent as the Toa could only think one other person who might had done this. The two later confronted their teammate, Toa Tuyet, if she had what Lhikan was afraid to think of. Tuyet confirmed Lhikan's fear as she held up a Nui stone. Lhikan and Nidhiki defeated her as Lhikan destroyed the Nui stone.

Peace didn't last long as the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui. Lhikan led an army of Toa to defend the great island. Lhikan had become well known for defeating powerful Dark hunters such as Tyrant and Vengeance during the war. Unfortunately for Lhikan, his best friend, Nidhiki, had betrayed the Toa. After defeating and banishing the Dark Hunters off of Metru Nui, Lhikan forcefully exiled his fellow Toa for the latter actions.

Time have passed after the Toa/Dark Hunters War. Knowing that Metru Nui needed more protectors, Lhikan had sacrificed his Toa powers to Metru Nui's new heroes, the Toa Metru.

 **Strength (out of 10):** 6

 **Agility:** 7

 **Intelligence:** 8

 **Aura Control: 7**

 **Nidhiki Mangai**

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Weight:** 185 lbs.

 **Physical appearance:** slightly pale skin, lean, grayish eyes, long black hair tied in a single ponytail

 **Aura Color:** Green/black

 **Semblance:** Semblance of Stealth. Allow him to temporally invisible and be completely silent. Doesn't hide his aura.

 **Weapon:** A scythe

 **Bio** : ( ** _Pre Remnant)_** When he was a Matoran, Nidhiki lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula. The harsh environment had forcefully made him to learn to survive by living in the shadows.

After becoming a Toa, he traveled to Metru Nui with other ten Toa to defeat a Kanohi Dragon. Once defeating the Rahli with the other Toa, he decided to stray on island to become one of its new protectors.

With Lhikian, Nidhiki investigated strange murders on Metru Nui. Believing it was the Dark Hunters, Nidhiki fought and defeated Devastator, only to found out that the Dark Hunters have nothing to do with the murders. Nidhiki later helped Lhikan to confront Tuyet. The two managed to defeat her and destroyed the Nui stone.

During the Toa/Dark Hunters War, Nidhiki began to slip into his inner Toa shadow. While on patrol in Ga-Metru, Nidhiki was encountered by the Dark Hunter Lariska. The Dark Hunter nearly killed him before asking him for a deal. In exchanged for a leadership position in the Dark Hunters, Nidhiki was offer to betray the Toa. Nidhiki accepted the deal as the next day he led the Toa into an ambush that was set up by the Dark Hunters in the Canyon of Unending. The ambush met with bad results as Lhikan knew about the ambush earlier and set up a counter ambush. Nidhiki was later banished by his ex-Toa brother.

Now as a Dark Hunter, Nidhiki had made a name for only himself. His leader had partnered him with Krekka, a new trainee that Nidhiki was surprised by his sheer idiocy. To made his existence even worse, Nidhiki was mutated into a monsterous, insectoid form.

 **Strength:** 5

 **Agility:** 9

 **Intelligence:** 7

 **Aura Control:** 7


End file.
